Variable data printing is used for preparing direct mails and other purposes. In variable data printing, files described in PPML (Personalized Print Markup Language) or PDF (Portable Document Format)/VT (Variable Transactional) format have been used. In recent years, a situation that large-sized PDF files are sent to a print control apparatus (print server) for printing purpose is increasing. Since printing such a large-sized file needs a lot of time, there have been proposed techniques to reduce printing time by reducing the size of a file to be printed.